On Fire
by Kestra EchoWolf
Summary: Rivals AU (sorta) Sports AU (Stride) Love Square Designer-Marinette Designer/Model-Adrien Set in the USA CHTNR: 26:59- Number of Tries: 1 LDYBG: 30:00- Number of Tries: 5 Turning to her closet, Marinette opened the squeaky wooden door swiftly and reached into the back of her closet to retrieve a familiar looking workout duffle bag... "Wifi, go get changed. We're going out."
1. Broken Records

**Author's Notes:** **Stride is an anime that I found that is structured around a sport that is basically a relay/parkour. The fastest relay racers get together to improve speed, endurance, and strength in order to set the fastest records on courses.**

 **I've taken this concept and amped it up and twisted it a little. While Ladybug is known for doing team relays, she is most famous for her solo runs, which will be described later. Her runs are often heavy on the parkour and highly entertaining to her viewers. Alya helps design courses for the maximum amount of challenge while training for expert level courses like 'Inferno.'**

* * *

 _"Mon DIEU!"_ Marinette jumped and immediately stabbed her finger with her sewing needle. She swore herself and quickly sucked on the injury to stint the bleeding as Alya barged into their shared dorm room, red-faced and impassionate.

"Wha's wong?" the raven-haired designer asked around her fingertip. Seeing her best friend excited about one thing or another was a daily occurrence, but to see her so incited was more uncommon.

"They broke it!" Alya burst out, glaring down at her new cell phone. Her hands shook as she continued to scroll through whatever post she was speed reading. Marinette frowned in confusion.

"Broke what? Who?"

"You haven't heard?! How could _Ladybug_ not have heard-"

 _"Shhh!"_ Marinette flew out of her chair and quickly clamped her uninjured hand over the ombre red haired girl's mouth. She waited for only a second, her heart pounding in her ears. Once she was certain of Alya's silence, she dashed to their open door and quickly looked out into the hall to make sure no one had heard. There was no one in sight, and she didn't hear any racing footsteps in the stairwell. _"Mère de Dieu, Alya!_ Do you _want_ the whole house to hear?!" she hissed, mixing her French and English together as she shut the door firmly and tested its latch.

"Girl please," Alya rolled her eyes and flopped into the design student's vacated workstation. "You're the only one here, _working I might add,_ on a _Friday night!_ Girl, you're a beautiful twenty-two-year-old college student. You should be _living it up_ and doin' what you love instead of being locked in here all damn day and night."

"Like Stride?"

"Exactly!" the journalism student threw her hands up in the air. "And it's something that you and I both enjoy, and we could be doing some major ass kicking tonight and setting new records-"

"I told you that you could partner with another runner," Marinette reminded her gently, feeling a pang of longing and remorse. "I have to finish this project before Monday morning, and I'm already behind."

Alya raised a slender eyebrow and lazily pointed her thumb to the designer's latest creation. "This is for Prof. Ardenes's class, isn't it?" she asked, a knowing undertone in her voice. Marinette folded her arms defensively. _"Girl!_ You know you're his favorite student. He is forever telling you that he will grant an extension to any of your projects-"

"Alya, do you remember the last time _Monsieur Ardenes_ gave me an extension?" Alya blinked, pausing in her tirade. "I was unable to stay awake for a whole week in his class and fell behind because we were training for Underground. When I asked for the extension, he was so concerned he emailed _Grand-mère_ , and she flew here immediately. With a whole team of doctors! On her private jet!"

Alya shivered, remembering Zyah Cheng quite well. The woman was from a deeply traditional Chinese family and was fiercely over protective over her granddaughter. It didn't help that Zyah's side of the family was not only old but highly respected and had deep pockets. Like, so deep that if she tried to touch the bottom of one of those pockets, she'd fall in and probably never hit bottom for at _least_ ten years. Marinette was Zyah's only grandchild and heir to the Cheng fashion empire, and she was determined to keep her coveted heiress as healthy and perfect as possible. It had taken Marinette getting caught, _multiple times,_ sneaking out before the old bat finally realized that her talented designer protegee was _not_ a tiny child anymore.

During this entire trip down memory lane, Marinette had recounted every single painful detail of the experience that all sparked with Prof. Brown-noser's 'concerned for her health' email.

"Alya, are you even listening to me!?"

Honey brown eyes met summer sky blue ones as Alya held up her phone. On the screen was a black banner with neon green writing:

 _Cataclysm on Inferno's 2 year Record_

Marinette's breath caught in her chest. Inferno was an expert Stride course that she and Alya had trained for over a year and a half to _beat,_ let alone set a record for. Sure their time had been challenged over and over again, and there had been a few close calls, but no one had ever broken it. _That was two years ago,_ she thought as she took the device and pulled up the times.

CHTNR 26:59- Number of Tries: 1

LDYBG: 30:00 Number of Tries: 5

 _"Mon Dieu,"_ Marinette breathed. "Are you sure?"

Alya nodded, "There was an official ref there to time him. There's more."

"More?"

"Flip to the next page."

Marinette glanced down, and sure enough, there was a neon green cat paw pointing to the right. She tapped it and watched as a video swiftly loaded. A boy with startling sunshine blond hair filled the screen. He wore a black, sleeveless hooded sweatshirt with cat ears sewn on top. They were also lined with green fabric and neon green piping down the sides and around the arm holes. Half of his face was painted black, and it made his green eyes pop out of the darkness. He was peeking up over a pair of dark sunglasses, grinned and winked. "LB, I know you'll see this eventually. I have a message for you." The boy leaned forward towards the camera and Marinette felt her shoulders tense in response. "Eat your heart out."

The video looped suddenly and the clip replayed again, and again... Marinette barely saw it. But she heard his parting phrase in her ears. _"Eat your heart out."_

Fury slowly started to color the edges of her vision with a red haze. "U-um... Mari...? Can I have my phone back?" Marinette raised her head and realized just how tightly she was gripping her friend's cell phone. The plastic creaked under her grip, making the ombre girl obviously nervous. It wasn't the first time Marinette had broken something with her bare hands. She offered the device back, and Alya snatched it up before the raven-haired girl could change her mind.

"I don't recognize him," her tone was cool and sounded collected, but it made Alya sit up straighter. "Who is he?"

Alya instantly began rattling off the competitor's stats and basic information that she got off of the Stride International website. "His name is Chat Noir; he's twenty-three and a Paris boy if his profile's accurate. He just popped out of the blue! Everyone I've asked so far from Gamer to Climatika have never heard, nor seen him, before this. But with that time... I don't know _where_ he's been hiding, but he's becoming an overnight superstar. The dude has talent, you should see his footage from his run."

Turning to her closet, Marinette opened the squeaky wooden door swiftly and reached into the back of her closet to retrieve a familiar looking workout duffle bag. When she turned around again, she saw that Alya still hadn't moved. "What are you doing?" Honey eyes blinked in confusion as if Marinette had suddenly spoken in Chinese. For a moment, Marinette wondered if she had and recounted her question mentally. No, she was sure she had spoken English. "Wifi, go get changed. We're going out."

Alya instantly brightened and literally jumped into the air. "YES! Scoping out the competition!"

* * *

 **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCK**

 **Though truth to tell, I'm not sure how long... the reason being is that I've had storm upon storm on me (not literally) that has me literally running from one task to another. Work, school, work, work, home, work, family, work, sleep, work, study, study, work, study, try not to be sick... you get the jist.**

 **I am returning to my other fics. But as you know, plots doth run RAMPANT**

 **I hope you enjoyed part 1 of this short story. I'm planning maybe 5 chapters for this one..? Possibly? Not 100% yet, but I will mark it for 5 for right now.**

 **Also, you may note a recurring theme of my Marinette having a strict grandmother named Zyah Cheng. I haven't been able to completely finish this headcanon yet. It's a work in progress and you'll see it used in 'Wished at Midnight' and hear it mentioned in 'Strut for Me my Love'**

 **See you in the pages!**

 **-Kestra**


	2. Underground Meeting

**The Cat and the Bug meet...**

 **Standard disclaimers apply. I own none of the Miraculous Ladybug characters/orignal plot/concept/Stride concept/characters**

 **I only own THIS plot, THIS story and the variations I've created.**

 **Warning: OOC moments for ALL characters involved...**

* * *

As expected, Underground was buzzing with the latest news of the newcomer. Ladybug and Lady Wifi both entered the club quietly. They nodded greetings to Stoneheart, the club's resident referee and security in case anyone got rough with each other or got drunk off their asses. There were training races on the plasma TV screens around the club, and a few groups were indeed watching. Ladybug caught a few bets being made but paid them no mind. It seemed like everyone turned out tonight.

She saw Stride teams that she had run against herself and solo runners. The first to look up and meet her eyes was Helix and Gamer, both relationers and spotters, or relay timekeepers and lookouts, for their team, Clockwork. They had papers in front of them, and Ladybug guessed that they were talking strategy for an upcoming run. Next, she spotted the Akuma Stride team. The sight of them sent chills up her spine, and her eyes snapped to the bar. Queen Bee raised a thin gold eyebrow before lifting one shoulder in a shrug. Ladybug and Lady Wifi both shared a look, exchanging silent communication before heading to the bartender.

"Are you running tonight, LB?"

"Not sure yet," Ladybug answered, sipping her glass. "I got the news about Inferno."

"Oh, well that would explain things," the bartender smiled. "He's one hot cat from what I hear."

"What have you heard?" Lady Wifi asked, pulling out her cell and opened up a few apps to check for updates. "As a bartender, QB, you're bound to hear some juicy gossip."

"And you know I live for it," the blond flicked long ponytail and smirked. Her yellow and black facepaint made her icy blue eyes pop with smoky accents in the corners and eyelids. "Though, I hate to disappoint. He's so new that no one has much dirt. He's running against Timebreaker right now downstairs."

Ladybug had been taking another gulp of her water when the news reached her ears. She choked and instantly began coughing to clear her airway. Wifi jerked and started patting her back in assistance, but the girl waved her off. "Chat Noir's here? Now?!"

"Yeah, he got the invite this morning to run Underground." Lady Wifi and Ladybug both shared another look, surprise coloring their faces. "Why do you think Akuma is out here?" Queen Bee continued, pointing delicately with a French manicured, gold tipped pinky nail. "Do you seriously believe that they wouldn't come in to snatch him up?" Ladybug didn't turn around, but she could feel eyes boring into her back. Hawk Moth, the leader of the team, had tried recruiting her when she first arrived at Underground as well. She turned him down. She only ran for the pure joy of it. If anyone knew her real identity under the paint and costume, they would tell the world that heiress Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Cheng Fashion House was running in an extreme sport that often left its participants with bruises, abrasions and the occasional broken bone...

 _La grand-mère aurait un ajustement,_ she thought.

"Oh my God!" someone shouted from one of the betting groups. "He passed her!"

"They're in the final stretch, he should be out of it!" his friend agreed.

Ladybug turned her head to watch as the black cat runner suddenly put on a new burst of speed and jumped, gripping the handholds of a seven-foot wall and climbed as if it were nothing. When he reached the top, he did a handstand, spun and saluted Timebreaker before jumping to the other side and landing on his feet and taking off to cross the finish line.

"How the hell does he do that?!" Lady Wifi gaped. "He just ran Inferno yesterday!"

"Whatever he's having, I want it," Sketch agreed, appearing at Ladybug's side. The runner got up and clasped hands with her old teammate and him into a bro-hug. Sketch's aquamarine eyes glinted from under his graphite gray mask and smiled. "Shame you weren't here for the first betting. The guy's got a mouth on him. He's going to be winning some good money tonight."

Ladybug blinked, confused. "He bet on himself?"

"No, his relationer bet on him, but he was mouthing off that you were sure to show up tonight. A lot of us thought you weren't coming since you told us that you had stuff to do and not to expect you." Sketch narrowed his eyes a bit and leaned down to where some of his flaming red hair fell over his shoulder to conceal his words. "Anyway, it was going to be an interesting bet... a lot of people chipped in."

"Boy wonder here included," Queen Bee chimed in, holding out a black gloved palm. "Pay up."

Sketch rolled his eyes but reached into his wallet and passed the ten dollar bill into the bartender's hand.

"I don't know whether to be thankful for your support or concerned," Ladybug muttered, uncomfortable with the exchange.

"Ladybug never backs down from a challenge. Though, it was fifty-fifty if you would come due to the call out video," Queen Bee.

"Girl, check out the cat's stats," Lady Wifi's voice cut through the conversation. The red runner did look and blinked in utter astonishment.

CHTNR: 5:25- Points: 520

TMBKR: 5:27- Points: 332

Ladybug's lips parted in astonishment. She watched as the club's cameras replayed parts of the pair's race and she could see Chat Noir's skill on the track first hand. He ran the course as if he _knew_ it. Hell, he barely stayed on the ground at all and he _still_ outran Timebreaker but a full two seconds. His parkour skills were phenomenal. _Akuma would have a strong asset if he agrees to team with them,_ she thought.

"Seems I'm pouring top stock tonight after all," Queen Bee announced and turned to head into the back of the bar.

"I'm going to talk to Clockwork and see if they have any more details on our new arrival."

Ladybug made a noncommittal noise as she got up herself and moved closer to a vacated TV. She watched the video repeat and hone in on some of Chat Noir's higher scored stunts. He made good use of an extendable baton that he had with him to help vault over obstacles or to catch any missed landings. She gasped as his fingers slipped off the tool in the beginning segment of the race. He landed hard on his feet, but he remained steady before taking off after Timebreaker. The pink haired speedster had taken advantage of his flub and bolted into a full sprint.

"I think he may have cheated somehow," Sketch rejoined her, handing over her glass of water.

"Hmm? When?"

"During Inferno," the red haired runner elaborated. "You had that record for two years, LB. No one has been able to break it... and this joker shows up and suddenly knocks that down by shaving three minutes? It's insane! He either cheated, rigged the course or bribed the ref."

Ladybug thinned her lips. She had watched the entire video of Chat Noir's run through Inferno from start to finish twice before she and Lady Wifi came to the club. "I doubt he cheated and the referee was credible. He was Xavier Damoclese."

"Seriously?!"

"I checked."

Sketch's jaw dropped as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You seriously think Chat Noir is _that_ good?!"

Before Ladybug could answer, a new, distinctly accented voice cut through the chatter of the club. _"Meow!_ My ears are burning, could it really be true? Is the fabulous Ladybug impressed by my prowess?"

The club went dead silent. Ladybug had counted to three before she turned around. Chat Noir was much closer than she had thought he was and he was closing in on her fast. Acting on years of training, and a small voice of internal instinct, she repositioned herself so that her back was angled towards the open floor. She had been cornered before and absolutely hated it. She spotted Lady Wifi out of the corner of her eye making her way over. Another person followed Chat Noir. He was dark mocha skinned and decently muscled under his colorful tank top. His red baseball cap was turned backward, keeping his own painted mask face free to be seen. She guessed this was Chat's relationer.

Ladybug inclined her chin, and the pair halted immediately, but Chat Noir's blinding grin was fixed in place. They locked eyes and Ladybug fought to keep her breathing even. Chat's arms were bare up to his shoulders and his track pants molded to his skin. In fact, his whole ensemble appeared to be made of... leather? Her inner designer kicked in, quickly dismissing the fabric since it was only ever used for shoes or warmth; it wouldn't make logical sense-

"Are you checking _meowt_ M'lady?"

Blue eyes snapped back to attention and Ladybug was once again grateful that her face paint was red based. She narrowed her eyes, and some of his cocky grin slipped. "So, you're Chat Noir," she said, making sure to stick use English and to keep any French out of her voice. It was difficult, though, with knowing that he was from her home city. "I suppose I should offer congratulations, and welcome to Underground." She held out her hand, "You must've trained very hard."

Chat Noir blinked, his bright green eyes raking her over from top to toe. Slowly he took her hand and shook it. It was then that Ladybug spotted a familiar purple butterfly symbol on a black leather woven bracelet. "It's an honor to finally meet you, M'Lady," Chat purred out, bowing over her hand and pressing a swift kiss to her fingertips. "I _purrsume_ you're referring to my victory over Inferno?"

"In part," Ladybug quickly pulled her hand away, fighting the heat that threatened to color her face. She motioned over to bar, and they crossed the floor to reach it. "But also to your success here at Underground. It's tradition that the club welcomes it's newest face with a toast." Queen Bee appeared, passing a glass of bubbling champagne into Chat's hand. The black feline grinned, and Ladybug raised her glass politely. "Welcome, Chat Noir!"

 _"Welcome, Chat Noir!"_ the whole club cheered and people began raising glasses and passing cheers and salutations to their friends and teammates.

 _"Merci,"_ he thanked and clinked glasses with her. He drank, and surprise immediately showed on his face. "Is this-"

" _Armand de Brignac Brut Gold_ champagne. Top stock; I only pour one free drink on newbie's first night and for winners after a major competition, so enjoy it, cat boy," Queen Bee winked, and the feline-themed runner offered a sincere smile in gratitude. Ladybug caught herself thinking how handsome it looked. The blond looked away and raised her voice over the crowd, calling "Oy! Chat's relationer, I have your glass here too!"

"I guess I'll be getting _Armand_ quite often then," Chat chuckled and sipped again, humming in delight. He glanced at Ladybug, noting her glass and frowned, "Won't you join me in a drink, _mon cher?_ It is my special night after all."

"I am drinking," Ladybug playfully jibed and held up her glass. This was a trick she had played on Dark Cupid when he got too close for her comfort. He had challenged her to a drinking contest with their beverages. What the poor runner didn't realize was that Ladybug's drink that night was _water._ Chat arched a brow, curiosity flashing in his eyes. "And I am here with you, so I suppose I _am_ joining you."

Chat's lips curled into a smirk, "And what _is_ my lady drinking this evening?"

"Only the best."

Lady Wifi, hearing the exchange stifled a snort of a laugh as she made her way over with Chat's relationer, whom she introduced as Swag. "It's an honor to meet you LB," the mocha skinned man offered his hand. Ladybug shook it, liking the firm but gentle grip the man had.

"Likewise; you've met my relationer, Lady Wifi." Swag nodded, indicating he had and took his own glass of champagne.

"Did you enjoy the race?" Chat asked, leaning closer.

"Yes I did; you looked like you were having fun."

"It was fun, but Timebreaker was easy to beat," he shrugged his shoulders. Both Lady Wifi and Ladybug shared a look, momentarily stunned by his overconfidence.

"I didn't expect you to do your initiation run so quickly after finishing Inferno..."

Chat smirked, taking another languid sip and tilting his head back. The pale skin of his throat became exposed to the light and Ladybug, driven by years of propriety, averted her gaze. "I was eager to meet you in person, _ma douce._ It was fate we meet tonight, and I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

Ladybug blinked, confused for only a moment before narrowing her eyes, "Goading me out like that was _not_ an invitation, despite what you think."

"But it is fate we meet. I proved myself to you, twice over, that I am your match in Stride. We'll be a natural pair, and our team will quickly rise to the top. We'll share techniques, do training runs together, practice parkour- if you think you're fast now, just wait until I show you what I did to finish Inferno!"

Ladybug's attention flicked from Chat to Swag to his bracelet to the Akumas and then back again. She leaned away from him and got to her feet to stand beside her relationer. "Wifi and I are not looking to form a team," she answered, feeling the air beginning to crackle with electricity. Lady Wifi's head turned to look at her raven-haired friend in question. As subtly as possible, Ladybug tapped her wrist in a signal. Wifi's brow wrinkled in confusion and Ladybug fluttered her lashes. _Butterfly,_ she tried to communicate. It took a moment for Lady Wifi to get the hint before she tensed as well.

"Oh, no, _cher,_ I'm _inviting_ you onto mine. Just you, though I'm sure we could talk to the team about bringing in Lady Wifi."

Lady Wifi made an indignant noise in the back of her throat, and Ladybug's arm whipped out to stop her from taking a step. "We are partners, Chat Noir. Lady Wifi has been my relationer since the beginning. Even if we were considering joining your team, _we_ are a pair."

Chat Noir's threw his head back and laughed, placing a hand on a cocked hip and he looked back towards the other Akumas. They shifted as if physically touched by the black cat's gaze until Hawk Moth appeared in view. The silver masked leader smirked and raised his shoulders in a shrug as if the notion had no bearing one way or the other. Both Chat and Swag relaxed, and the relationer turned to look at Lady Wifi. "Bonus! Welcome to the team-"

"You misunderstand," Ladybug cut him off. "I said _even if._ We're not looking to join a team."

"Or form one," Lady Wifi bit out in agreement. "LB and I have been doing this for a while, kitty cat. Think before your speed gets you into more trouble. Come on, LB, let's blow."

Chat glared at Lady Wifi, lips curling to reveal pointed canines. Ladybug spared him one more look before turning away to follow. They were almost out the door when Chat Noir suddenly appeared at her side. "Don't do this LB, you know that Akumas don't repeat invitations. Think about it, I could show you how to beat Inferno _easy_ it's child's play, and you can reestablish your title and beat _my_ record-"

"Inferno wasn't easy, Chat Noir," Ladybug bit out, her accent slipping out over his name. "Lady Wifi and I trained for months before we even attempted that course. The only reason why I'm not saying you cheated was that Xavier Damoclese was referee over your run."

Chat stepped back as if stunned that she would insinuate that there was a shred of doubt over his victory. "H-how so?"

"Because Xavier Damoclese, like me, didn't buy into Hawk Moth's promises. I don't know what Hawk Moth said to you, Chat Noir, but I would use your cat reflexes to tread lightly. Take it from someone who _knows."_ Chat's pupils shrank instantly, and he whipped around to look at his team leader. Pleased that she had planted the seed of warning, Ladybug and Lady Wifi swiftly made their exits. When Chat Noir burst out of the club, there was no sign that either woman had been there to start.

* * *

 **So... this story may end up being longer than I anticipated. Maybe 10 chapters. We'll see.**

 **Let's hope Chat Noir takes Ladybug's warning seriously. There are too many details of his backstory that I can't reveal here in the Notes without giving away the plot ;)**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **-Kestra**


	3. Meeting in the Classroom

**AN:** **And now our pair has entered the classroom setting... ;) So this little idea blossomed somewhere between going to bed and 2AM.**

 **Go figure...**

* * *

 _"Votre conception arrive très bien, Marinette."_ The raven-haired girl looked up, an embroidery needle between her teeth to meet her teacher's overfull, hopeful blue eyes and offered a smile in return.

 _"Ugh, she's such a brown-noser!"_

 _"I bet she's begging for tips in French so that she'll get extra credit."_

 _"I don't get why an heiress of the Cheng fashion empire needs to study fashion at all!"_

The comments were meant to be whispered, but Marinette was all too aware of her peer's growing scorn over her apparent close relationship with their teacher. She had lost count how many times she had asked him over the last year to speak to her in English so that no one felt left out... and so that no one could question the integrity of her work.

 _"Do you think she's banging him?"_

Marinette's jaw instantly clenched and she had to consciously remind herself _not_ to bend her needle. However, as she gazed at the lazy embroidery work on her dress's sleeve, she gave the absent thought some merit. _Grand-mère_ _would smack my hands if she ever saw this._

 _"Merci, Maître Ardennes,_ but we are a long way from finishing," she answered her teacher kindly. Professor Ardenes hummed in agreement as he gazed over her concept sketch and compared it to her piece. She watched as he glanced at his watch and his smile tightened in the corners. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No, _Mlle Dupain-Cheng_ , I'm expecting a new student today, but it appears that he's penchant for tardiness-"

The door to the back of the classroom suddenly flew open and drew every person's attention in the room. Marinette turned and blinked in surprise as a blond haired man panted as he struggled to carry a garment bag and a worn satchel over his shoulder. _"Je suis désolé je suis en retard, Professeur Ardenes!"_ he apologized profusely in a stream of clear, unburdened French. Marinette couldn't help but giggle softly as he tried to hurry into the room without dropping anything from his pockets or losing his glasses. It was clear that he had woken up not long ago and his black t-shirt was untucked and his hair was a mess.

"It's quite alright Adrien," Professor Ardenes attempted to calm his tardy student. However, it seemed luck was not on his side and the blond haired boy tripped and fell to his knees. His satchel went flying as the strap broke, sending a sketch pad, pens, pencils, charcoal, fabric swatches, a box of assorted needles, thimbles, and a few bobbins of colorful thread into the fray.

"Ack! Sorry- sorry," Adrien apologized again as he scrambled to get himself together. A blush began to color his cheeks and snickers began to erupt all around him. Marinette felt one of the bobbins tap her shoe and bent down to pick it up.

"Adrien is another foreign exchange student from France. He shows excellent promise in the high fashion world and I expect you to make him feel welcome."

 _Ah, now I know why his French sounds familiar,_ Marinette thought as she collected the other thread bobbins and moved towards Adrien. She bent and opened her hands to return them. _"Here, these belong to you,"_ she told him in French.

Adrien's head snapped up and Marinette instantly became captured in his stunning emerald eyes. He blushed instantly as he accepted them and shoved them into his bag. _"M-merci,"_ he thanked and rubbed his neck self-consciously.

"Ahem. Adrien, the only station available now is with Marinette. I think you two will get along famously since you're both originally from Paris."

"Ah... _sûr_ _Professeur Ardenes,_ but ah... who is Marinette?"

The heiress never thought she could be floored and thrilled at the same time. Did this Frenchman really not recognize her? Could it possibly be real? By the reactions of her classmates and professor, it seemed to be the case. Marinette beamed happily and offered her hand to him. "I'm Marinette," she told him. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Adrien grinned and took her hand, _"Le plaisir est pour moi."_

Marinette jolted as a surge of heat raced up through their contact and settled comfortably in her chest. She blushed as she helped her new partner gather his belongings and move to their workstation. "We're beginning garments for the school's fall fashion show in four months," she told him as she showed her concept for her dress.

 _"Oui,_ I know I'm late to start the semester, but Professor Ardenes brought me up to speed. I was up all night working on the beginning stages that I overslept," Adrien laughed at himself, rubbing his neck. Hanging the garment bag, he unzipped it with a sense of reverence and allowed a suit jacket to be revealed. He opened his sketchbook to reference his idea as he set out other materials he would need for the project. Marinette glanced over, unable to help herself, and stared at the exquisite detail he added into a full tuxedo outfit.

"This is _exquis!_ "she cried, picking up the drawn design. "You're so talented!"

Adrien, having jumped from his desk mate's outburst, blushed red and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose bashfully. "Ah ha ha! _Merci!"_

* * *

((A half hour later))

"And that wraps up today's session," Professor Ardenes announced with a clap of his hands. "You will bring your garments in tomorrow so that we may continue working on them. Please review chapters five through seven since there _will_ be an exam next Tuesday. You're dismissed."

Marinette got to her feet and reached over to close her bag just as Professor Ardenes called her name. "I need to see you before you leave, _s_ _'il vous plaît."_

 _"I bet you're right and she is totally blowing him for her grade,"_ a voice whispered close by. Marinette fought not to turn and confront the speaker as she gave her confirmation and continued to gather her materials.

Adrien's hand gently took her elbow. His grip was surprisingly firm but gentle and his fingertips were a little rough. She looked up into his green eyes and felt her heart trip over in her chest. He was looking away from her and over her shoulder. His bag was already repacked and the broken strap was tucked firmly in his hand. _"I'll wait for you outside,"_ he told her in French.

Marinette nodded in agreement, watching as he trailed behind her other classmates out the door. She turned to her teacher just as he approached her desk, eyeing the embroidery in particular. _"Marinette, I'm concerned for your workmanship. This is not the level of craft that you displayed to me last semester. Are you getting enough rest?"_ he asked, his heavy American accent making his French sounding disjointed and thick.

Memories of the last time her teacher had contacted her grandmother, the raven-haired girl was quick to jump into an explanation. _"I'm a bit out of practice with the finer details. I'll take them out and redo them so they look cleaner!"_

 _"Perhaps you should ask Adrien for some lessons on hand embroidery,"_ Professor Ardenes suggested. Marinette's mind flashed to the tuxedo design in her new partner's desk and felt her heart trip over with the possibilities. Perhaps this was the way to ease the tension between her and the rest of the class? If she accepted tutoring, it would definitely make it appear that Marinette was just like the rest of her classmates! She beamed at her teacher's unexpected, but perfect, suggestion.

 _"Ouais! That it a perfect suggestion, Merci Professeur!"_

Gathering up her belongings, Marinette swiftly ran out of the classroom in hopes of catching up with her new blond deskmate. She burst out of the room in her excitement and the door flew out, smacking another person on the other side. She heard the telltale familiarity of a bag being dropped and books falling from someone's grip. _"Merde!"_

Even after only having one short half hour with her classmate, Marinette was already familiar with the Frenchman's voice to hear his swear.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was still out here! Are you hurt- oh no, did I hit your shoulder?"

"I'm fine," Adrien clipped out suddenly as he gathered up his books. Marinette noted how he cradled his arm in his palm and rubbed the sting away as he got back up on his feet. He shifted his bag and book under one arm and met her eyes. "I wanted to tell you not to touch my stuff again. I heard what you do with other people's designs, _Mlle Dupain-Cheng._ It'll be in your best interest to leave me alone."

Marinette froze, her joy from a few moments earlier vanishing. Adrien's spring green eyes had darkened to a jade color, reminding Marinette of a broiling storm out at sea. She gripped her bag tightly, trying not to tremble. What happened to the kind, bashful Adrien Agreste that she had a half hour of class time with? Before she could ask, the blond turned on his heel and jogged away.

* * *

 **o.o**

 **Well, that escalated quickly.**

 **On a side note, I've officially thrown out the number of chapters this fic may or may not have. I'm just going with the flow of the story. Good news is I have a beginning, middle and end clearly out lined.**

 **-Kestra**


	4. Notice! Not a chapter! (Deleting)

Merry Meet Readers

Happy (day after) Thanksgiving and blessings to the First Nation who took pity upon us refugees from Europe and helped us survive that fist, bitter winter.

I know I have not posted any updates to ANY of my stories in quite a while. I'm not here to excuse anything, just know that updates for in progress stories IS coming, along with my next update to #SongofSalvation #EchoesofthePast

This IS a notice, however, that I am COMPLETELY revamping ALL my writing profiles.

Several of my WIP pieces will be removed for various reasons, most of which I've lost the inspiration for. I don't find it fair to leave you hanging, but I cannot come up with a satisfying resolution. I know it's cruel, but it must be done for you and future readers.

Others I will be keeping and completely re-writing them as time allows.

In the future, I will be adding ideas/new stories that are not fully fleshed out as one-shots (and all will be marked appropriately).

This will take some time, so I beg your patience.

This overhaul will be affecting Fanfiction and Ao3.

Sincerely yours,

-Kestra


End file.
